Sinful Thorns Organization Failure
by xRussianRoulettex
Summary: This is a chapter to happen in the new webcomic Organization-Failure on DA. The fancomic itself is a clean cut piece of art and literature, while the written story is much more 'detailed'. Features Marluxia and Dajex. Be warned there be a lemon! crit plz


Sinful Thorns

_We all have our dark secrets. We love to hide and shun them. We cast them away off the shores, or perhaps burry them beneath the ground. However, the ones that are planted may sprout and grow into a growth that may mock the one who sowed it._

Two of the younger members of what was Organization XIII, Dajex and Demyx, aimlessly wandered through the Castle That Never Was like any usual morning for them. Since both of them were the most laid back and lazy in the bunch of XVI, they usually spent the days together avoiding Saix's mission-filled wrath (S.M.F.W) and playing pranks to torment the other members. Sadly, under the stairwell wasn't the most inconspicuous of their hiding spots.

"Damn it, I don't see why the Superior keeps you two around, both of you are absolutely worthless."

"Hey, hey Saix, chill man. We were just on our way to find you weren't we Dajex," Demyx stated slamming his elbow into her side.

"Yep, of course," Dajex said confidently.

Saix could only sigh and walk away grumbling.

"Well, I guess no lazy day for us, let's go Demmy….Demyx?" Dajex looked around but there wasn't sitar player to be found.

"Ugh I swear, he's just too good at hiding," Dajex exclaimed "Oh well, into the lions den I go."

After a good bit of stair climbing, Dajex made it to the common area where she saw the rest of the line up who were to be placed on missions. Axel, who was the first she noticed, lay against the glass looking as smug and arrogant as ever while Roxas and Xion shamelessly flirted next to him. Luxord stood to the right of the puppy love, talking with Xaldin about the last recon mission they worked at Beast's Castle. The final member in the room was Xigbar, who kept his eyes fixed on Dajex's slightly exposed chest while he smirked with a seductive grin fixed upon his face. Dajex felt slightly uneasy about Xigbar's unchanging stare but just ignored him for the time being. She knew that the mission at hand was more important then the perverse mind of an old timer.

At that moment she couldn't help but wonder if Xemnas gave her a coat that was obviously too small for her for a reason. Of course what is one to expect when the Organization has nothing but older men, a puppet, a teen who fawns over a puppet, her BFF Rae who was MIA, and an uber bitch that nobody is dumb enough to mess with, except maybe Marluxia. However, her thought process was quickly shortened by Saix's droning voice.

"Listen up you lot, Lord Xemnas has given me you assignments for the day. It goes as follows: Luxord, you and Axel will be heading to Halloween Town to investigate the Heartless-eating monsters. Xion and Roxas, you two are going to Agrabah to collect hearts. Xaldin, you will be doing recon at Beast's Castle again. See what you can find out about that rose. And finally, Xigbar and Daj- "

As Dajex's dreaded assignment with Xigbar was being given out, a sweet and slightly familiar voice echoed through the hallway. Marluxia, Number XI, slowly entered the room. Dajex let her eyes wander towards the Assassin. His strangely colored hair always caught her attention and the fact that he always smelled like flowers. Oddly enough, Dajex did find the aroma rather appealing, even though it was a man who carried the scent. For some reason, the broad shoulders, smooth voice and dull pink hair seemed to make him look more intimidating the any other member to her. Xemnas may have the voice that causes thousands of babies to cry, but Marluxia had the unknown and unreadable demeanor.

Marluxia glided past the group and over to Saix who only scoffed in disgust at the presence of the Assassin. Marluxia was always the worst for disobeying orders on missions, even worse then Axel. He was also very manipulative and defiant with the other members of the Organization, a move that kept his life on a thread. Saix was generally alert to his manipulative tricks, but after a long night of reviewing over Xemnas' new heartless designs, he was as oblivious as Demyx.

"Saix, do you really find those match ups appropriate? You think that patchy over there would really keep his only eye on the heartless? And of course the two Lovebirds next to Matches will be focused on collecting _other's_ hearts," Marluxia said sarcastically.

Xigbar quickly averted his glance over to Saix who was already plotting his rearrangement of the groups, too exhausted to argue with the Assassin's truthful logic. Xigbar then turned his attention to Marluxia who only gave him a smug smile of victory and turned away. Oh how Marluxia loved to piss the other members off.

"Your rude statement seems to have a point, Marluxia. The Superior must have been on the generous side today. However, we cannot have any fraternizing on these missions." Saix paused then continued, "Listen up, here are the new groups. Xigbar you are teamed up with Roxas to collect hearts in Agrabah. Lux-"

Saix was interrupted by a Californian drawl.

"Dude, what the hell? We're switchin' up our groups just because of some flower weadlin' wimp. He's just trying to get in her pants like the rest of us are. Don't you deny it, _Petals_," Xigbar exclaimed with weapons in hand.

A flash of black and brown dashed across the room, and Xigbar lay on the floor in a daze, baffled by what had just happened within that instance. He slowly raised his throbbing head to see the girl of his twisted fantasies looming above him, fangs gleaming.

"You got somthin' to say to me Xigbar? I may be some sort of sick joke to you all in this Organization but at least I have some self respect left within me. I don't even know where you conjured up the idea in your head that I'd ever think about sleeping with you. Let me tell ya a math problem Xiggy, Surfer Dude plus fake pirate multiplied by old as fuck equals unattractive creepy old man," Dajex exclaimed and continued, "Saix, if you would be so kind as to place me on Marluxia's mission, I'd greatly appreciate it. Marluxia, I promise I won't slow you down."

While Axel was laughing his ass off, the others could only stare in awe at the scene that had played out before them. Dajex wasn't as bitchy as Larxene, but she sure a hell was close. Regardless, the stalling had gone on long enough, and Saix's patience had grown thinner than Vexen's waistline.

"Fine then Dajex, you are assigned to Marluxia's mission. There is an unidentified heartless that has been lurking around Twilight Town. You two will go find and dispose of it."

Dajex's face started to turn slightly pale. At this point she was wishing she had gone with the creeper. Another equation from her: unidentified = big, scary and hard to kill.

Marluxia observed her demeanor change from someone confident to someone frail, meek and vulnerable. He was rather intrigued that her boldness quickly changed when faced with a difficult and tedious task; just like the Casablanca Lily, she was only able to bloom at a certain time. He stepped towards her, slowly studying her, and placed his broad hand on her shoulder. He touch was delicate and graceful, as if he was caressing one of his own flowers.

"You have no need to be alarmed, Dajex. It's only a heartless, and besides, Patchy the Surfing Pirate is more of a threat," Marluxia said self-assured.

Dajex relaxed a bit and turned to face her mission's leader. Before words were able to escape her mouth, she caught the scent of Marluxia's hair. The scent was sweet but not strong. It was only a slight, faint smell, but one that was able to draw her attention away from the members around her. Her eyes stealthily traced his facial features without giving off detection that she was checking him out. A strong chin lay at rest, silken skin that looked as delicate as a rose petal and his beautiful blue eyes which were obviously set as the main attraction. It was only for a brief moment, but within that moment, she became lost within those eyes. However, she soon found her way out.

"heh, I guess you're right," A smile appeared on her now more relaxed face. She felt at ease for the mission ahead.

Axel, being one of Dajex's closer friends in the Organization, saw clearer then anyone that she had been caught in a Venus Fly Trap. Before he could get a word in, Saix had opened a portal and the couple had vanished. Though he knew that Dajex was perfectly capable of taking care of herself around men, Marluxia wasn't the typical man that Dajex was used to working with. Marluxia had a dangerous aura about him that was the equivalent of a bee drawn to nectar. Axel knew that Dajex was the bee.

"_I guess it can't be helped now…" _

The portal containing Marluxia and Dajex opened in the station heights. Dajex had an uneasy feeling settle in her stomach as soon as she stepped out. She felt nauseous for she had never felt a heartless presence this strong before. The heartless' aura consumed what seemed to be all of Twilight Town. She felt lightheaded and staggered slightly. Marluxia noticed her weak behavior and grabbed her hand to keep her from falling over.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this type of mission? It's not too late for you to RTC," he said trying to comfort her.

At that point all Dajex could think about was how delicate is touch was. She wasn't aware that there was a gentleman amongst the members of the Organization. She took a deep breath to collect herself and regained her footing.

"I'm not as weak as you may presume, Marluxia. Plus, I'm not the kind of person that would give up easily. Like you said before, it's only a heartless"

"Well, considering your stagger, I'd argue otherwise," He prodded, knowing he would receive an interesting reaction from his little flower.

Dajex became slightly aggravated by his passive accusation. She forcefully pulled her hand away and proceeded to enter the world, passing the Assassin without another word. Her manner of floating one extreme to another perplexed Marluxia but intrigued him all at once. Nobodies have no hearts and therefore, no emotion. It was then that her code name made sense to him. The Amalgam Marauder, a hybrid of two forms and consequently, two personalities. He stifled a laugh.

"_So, this is what an opossum would act like if it were human…" _

As the day went on, there was no sign of the heartless they were searching for, and Dajex took this opportunity to her advantage. Trying to prove to Marluxia that she could fend for herself on a mission, she led the way through Twilight Town. Each heartless she encountered fell pray to the crossbows that adorned her arms. Not that she was wanting to impress him, she just wanted to show off her skills she learned form Zexion. Yet, her confidence in battle she desperately played off didn't fool Marluxia. The Master of Deception was easily able to distinguish the veil she was trying to sport. He found it rather amusing that she was trying so hard to prove herself. A woman with that much willpower must be of some use.

It was in the forest on the way to the Hidden Mansion was when he noticed that her body started to slow down. The red, fleeting sunlight shone off the perspiration on her tan face and gave her a beautiful, radiant glow. She must have destroyed at least thirty Shadows and twenty-five Nocturnes of various types on her own. Dajex was completely warn down from her efforts and hadn't opened the backpack once for a Potion or Ether to regain her strength. He had to admit that he admired her determination to prove that she could be of some use, but he wasn't in the mood to have blood on his hands. He reached into his backpack, pulled out an Elixir, and called out to her.

"Dajex, take one of the Elixirs, you look like you need one."

"I'll be fine without it; I just need to rest for a bit," she assured him, angrily.

The Graceful Assassin was outright offended at that point. How dare she deny him with that tone? He took all this time playing her little game of honor, but he had toyed with her enough. Her dominant side became more than annoying, considering it was only half real. He was her superior, and she would soon understand it.

"Dajex, I'm not responsible for anything that happens to you on this mission, but the last thing I want to hear is Axel and Xigbar bitching more then usual about how much selfish, irresponsible bastard I am. Especially, after I destroy some heartless that isn't worth my time. Now swallow your pride and just take the damn bottle. It's not going to kill you."

Dajex was startled by this outburst. She had always thought that Marluxia was a loner who never took initiative in anything. Hell, half the time she never saw him around the Organization, much less doing anything important. She was disappointed wit his outburst. He was just like the rest; arrogant and self-consumed.

"Well, who says that I have to take this crap from you? Marluxia, I don't want to depend on other's help just for me to scratch by on missions. I'm still new to this Organization, but I want to grow up and start making something of myself. Just because you have a massive lack of testosterone doesn't mean I'm going to accept you easier then one of the other creepers."

Marluxia took a step back. A strong burst of wind came and seemed to be summoned by the tension between the two.

"You're dead," were the only words that were able to escape Marluxia's poisonous mouth as he summoned his scythe in a rage filled fury.

"Bring it on, Petals."

Dajex made the first move, shooting an arrow in Marluxia's direction. He easily deflected her attack only to see that it was a mere distraction. She had disappeared.

The wild wind blew ominously as he tried to pinpoint her location. A swift flash of black caught his attention on the right and he, instinctively, blocked three arrows at his left.

"So, it's a game of cat and mouse, Dajex? You may be a hybrid, but I have the claw,"

Dajex was a silent stalker, at least when it came to fighting. She would hide from her prey within its own habitat and wait for the right chance to strike. She, in a perfectly place shot, would kill her quarry in pure, interrupted silence. Her technique was ideal when it came to fighting heartless, but a Nobody was much different.

Lurking in the tree branch directly above him, she made another shot. The attack was swift and forceful, penetrating the air around it, silently approaching her target. Unfortunately, Marluxia wasn't as blind sighted as Dajex had hoped. Honestly, since when was a stationary object, like a flower, subject to quick movements? Marluxia gave into his need to smile. The fight was over in his book.

He shifted to his side, caught his silent silver predator, and instantaneously vanished from Dajex's sight. She then knew what he meant by "Graceful Assassin." Startled, she fanatically looked around to see where the Assassin had relocated. Dajex unexpectedly felt a warm presence on her backside as a sweet aroma filled her senses. At least she knew where he was.

"There you are my vicious little Tiger Lilly," he said with his tepid breath at her ear. "Did you really think that you were able to challenge me and win"?

"That's what I'm banking on," Dajex said and leaped away.

"Oh, looks like your account just closed."

He grabbed the bottom of her jacket and forcefully pulled her back onto the hard branch. He then gently placed his scythe at her jugular vein and pulled her up against his chest. He had won. Dajex futilely struggled against the scythe, causing an abrasion on the skin of her neck. As to not provoke any further damage, she began to relax not knowing what the Assassin had planned for her. Would he kill her right then? No. He would have done that much sooner for he was obviously capable. Dajex shuddered at what else he could possibly have in mind.

Marluxia noticed Dajex's sudden calm and felt like she had been tormented enough. He moved his scythe forward to examine the blood that began to elegantly flow out of her neck. He paused. The scene was beautiful in his warped mind; how graceful she could be even when captured and bleeding. He could smell the blood nd a sick thought crossed his mind; "I wonder why animals enjoy this liquid so much." The Assassin could no longer control his curiosity. He lifted up her chin to expose her wound and slowly licked the blood away, not leaving a drop.

Dajex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"When I open my eyes, I'll be in my bed asleep." _She slowly opened her reddish-brown octaves. Damn.

His tongue was warm and wet and tickled skin. She had a strange feeling; she had never been the prey before. Dajex denied what was happening to her. "_Was he really…no, he can't…he's…not…agh…"_

She stifled a moan. She was actually enjoying this? It was wrong…or was it? She felt helpless. What was she to do in this situation? Would he still be willing to fight? (Did I leave the oven on?) All these questions entered her mind and left without answers. A good two minutes passed by before he finally stopped.

He pulled his head away, still licking his lips while letting his hot breath trail her neck. She had become tense and frozen due to her natural instinct to play dead. She had learned much on this mission. She once thought that an opossum's only enemy was a car, not a flower. Marluxia, on the other hand, had regained interest in the Amalgam. Perhaps she wasn't as boring as he once thought. He finally loosened his grip on her to see what nature told her to do, stay and become tamed or run back to the wild.

After realizing he had stopped, Dajex slowly rose to her feet and turned to face him. His light blue eyes stayed fixed on her, just like Xigbar's earlier that morning. She jumped from the branch and landed on the ground as if nothing had happened.

"It's getting late. We need to find that Heartless," She stated in monotone with feral eyes.

Marluxia smiled faintly; his little flower was interesting indeed.

They walked in silence through the forest, Marluxia in front and Dajex slightly lagging. She decided it'd be better to keep other thoughts on her mind then to worry about some sensual instance that meant nothing. She figured that he hadn't banged Larxene in a few days, seeing that he's the only one who would be able to stand it, and took out his nasty sexual frustrations on her.

They entered the courtyard of the Hidden Mansion. The wind began to howl ferociously and settled to a quick calm, leaving Marluxia with an uneasy feeling. The sun had started to depart from the realm of day and all the plants in the courtyard gave off an orange and red glow, reflecting the star's light. Dajex's eyes flowed across the garden. Her attention became attracted to a lone purple flower that lay in the front most corner of the area. Its petals were vibrant and only showed more beautiful with the fleeting light of the sun. She slowly moved towards it, almost in a trance. Something about this flower was familiar, like she'd scene it somewhere before, a long time ago. The open bloom pulled her in like an inescapable vacuum. Marluxia noticed her motions and slid his gaze over to her, watching out of the corner of his eye. She knelt down beside it, examining her new prey. Her eyes were glazed; she couldn't escape the floral trance. She gently cupped her hand under the bloom, lightly stroking the stem. Marluxia kept his eyes fixed on her. Her touch was gentle and delicate. He felt a shiver run down his spine. If only he was that flower. He silently stepped towards her and knelt down next to her and his child. When Dajex felt the unwelcome presence, she quickly stopped her actions, pulling her hand away. Marluxia's eyes met with hers. "The Calypso Orchid," was all he managed to say.

"I remember a flower, much like this," Dajex abruptly stated

"You remembered a part of your past life as a Somebody?" he questioned.

She stayed silent, and then answered his question with another.

"Marluxia, every flower has a deeper meaning behind its prominent features, what is this one's story?"

The Botanist smiled. He wasn't sure if telling her the answer would twist her views of him any further. However, he knew that it'd be fun to manipulate her currently fragile mind.

"Species: _Calypso Bulbosa. _Family: _Orchidaceae__, _otherwise known as a Calypso Orchid, the flower of love, beauty and sedution," he whispered

Dajex's face began to flush and quickly turned her head away in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that her first memory of her past was about a seductive flower. Honestly, what were those odds?

Marluxia's eyes began to wonder while Dajex collected herself. He studied every inch of her, taking in her form like he was to be tested on it after the mission. Her small, delicate form looked all too easy to take at this point. Just like she handled the Calypso, he tenderly placed his hand on her chin, turning her head towards him. His hungry stare froze Dajex with fear, just as he intended. He slipped his other hand around the back of her neck to force her body closer to him. He was in complete control now.

Marluxia leaned his head towards her. She felt his stray hair lightly brush against her cheek. She wanted to move but her instinct over powered her reasoning. All she could do was stare, waiting for the imminent moment. He tilted his head faintly and slowly shut his eyes. He was mere inches, centimeters, millimeters away from her lips. The earth began to shake. Dajex was saved once again.

A long, sticky tongue reached out towards them. Marluixa grabbed Dajex's shoulder and pushed her out of harms way as the tongue retracted into thin air. This was the elusive heartless they were searching for. Maluxia cut in the direction the tongue escaped to. All he managed to cut was the breeze. He leaped towards the sky dogging the second attack. Dajex had equipped her crossbows and shot through the tongue causing what ever it was to scream in pain. Emerald green blood spurted from the creature's mouth leaving a faint trail in the grass that Marluxia was able to follow. He swung his floral scythe violently only to catch the wind with his blade. He was soon after punched to the ground by a powerful force. Dajex shot an arrow once again, hitting her unseen target in what appeared to be its leg. The arrow turned and floated towards her. She jumped out of harms way only to be caught by the bleeding tongue.

The muscle flew her up and violently slammed her body to the ground, once, twice, thrice. She felt the wind be knocked out of her repetitively and figured this was to be her end. As abruptly as her beating began, it stopped. The tongue fell limply on the ground along with the head that was attached to. She managed to shift her eyes backwards to see her assaulter. A giant chameleon. Marluxia managed to cut the beast's head off while it thrashed her about. Mission complete.

Dajex lay on the ground motionless, mostly from the after shock of her body being tossed. She slowly moved her arms to her sides trying to push herself to her feet. Marluxia noticed her struggles and couldn't let her hurt herself any further then she had already. He walked up to her weakened body and cradled her in his arms. She naturally tuned her head inward to lie on his strong biceps, her head throbbing in pain. He picked her up bridal style in his arms and carried her out of the courtyard. "It's time to RTC," he whispered in her ear.

After a few paces in Marluxia's arms, Dajex regained the strength to stand on her own. She still had trouble breathing and could only tell him of her need to get down by pushing firmly against his chest. He set her down next to a tree for her to lean upon for support. She placed her left hand against the rough bark for support and slowly regained her stamina. Marluxia pulled out the Elixir from before and placed it in front of her.

"Dajex, take the Elixir; you're practically on the verge of death," Marluxia commanded gently.

Struggling to communicate, Dajex shook her head no and turned away. Her deeply imbedded instinctual code told her that she should die before taking the help of another. If she took the Elixir her pride would be diminished. Unfortunately, that was the last mistake she made that day. Marluxia was enraged that Dajex denied him every chance she got. She would rather stand in pain then accept his generous offer of kindness.

"Well if you won't take is by choice I'll give it to you by force."

Marluxia snapped his fingers, and Dajex, unexpectedly, felt something rough and cold wrap around her neck. She tried to claw the intruder off her body, only to have both her arms and legs tied in the same fashion. She managed to catch a glimpse of her trappers, vines.

Marluxia let his pets do the dirty work for him. He sauntered towards her running his hands through her hair to calm her down. He popped off the cap of the Elixir with his teeth while grabbing the roots of her hair, pulling her head so that she faced the sky. He then loomed his head over her, letting his hair tickle her cheeks lightly. She gasped, and he forced the bottle into her mouth.

The alien liquid entered Dajex mouth while the vines constricted her throat. She felt like she was drowning. Marluxia manipulated his pets to rub against her esophagus forcing her to swallow. His actions were repeated until the entire bottle was empty. He called off his pets and let her body collapse to the ground. She pushed herself on all fours sweating, coughing and gasping for air.

"Now see, was it really that hard," he said arrogantly.

She growled while giving him a death stare.

"Hm. You know, I don't think that Xemnas allows wild animals in the Castle."

"I'll show you a wild animal," Dajex exclaimed lunging at him. Marluxia gracefully caught her arms and pushed her violently against the tree. Even with the energy boost from the Elixir, she had no chance against his might. He pressed his broad body against hers. She felt his warmth and took in his alluring scent.

"Maybe, I should tame you."

He took one hand off her arms and groped her breast firmly. She gasped out of shock and he took the opportunity to kiss her, deeply. He easily slid his tongue into her mouth battling against hers. After a few seconds, she submitted to his power. His lips were soft like a rose petal and his saliva tasted like nectar, sweet and warm. Eventually, he pulled away from her to explore elsewhere.

He placed his head at nape of neck, nipping, biting and sucking her collarbone. Dajex lightly moaned when he hit one of her sensitive areas. His lips curled into a smile as he stayed fixed on that spot. Dajex began to feel an unknown feeling in her stomach, something that she had never experienced before, at least not as a Nobody. He bit into her, causing her to groan in pleasure. Marluxia pulled away from her neck and gazed into her longing eyes.

"I can tell that you've never experienced this before, so let's make it interesting," he cooed seductively.

"What do you mean," Dajex questioned panting.

"You'll see, I know that you'll love it,"

Dajex then felt a small movement tug at her pant's leg and quickly disappear under them. She panicked as she felt it slither up her leg further until it reached her underwear. Marluxia was letting one of his pets get in on the action. She tossed her head into his chest as it began to gently rub her area, gasping in pleasure.

"I told you that you'd love it."

He unzipped her jacket leaving her top half exposed to him as his partner worked the bottom. He flicked his tongue across her nipple as he played with the other with his fingers. Dajex curled her lips, exposed her fangs, and growled. This provoked his actions further as he quickened his pace, switching breasts from time to time. His pet had now entered her last layer of clothing gently stroking her clit, flicking back and forth. Another growl escaped her lips, louder then the last one. Marluxia suddenly stopped his own actions, gently stroking the hard erection that had formed on his pants. He commanded two more vines to take the place of his previous actions, letting them flick and squeeze her as they pleased. She continued to struggle against the vines as the one in her pants entered her, slowly working her on the inside. She closed her eyes and concentrated on its motions, letting herself be taken by the invader. Dajex couldn't contain herself anymore and howled in pleasure. Marluxia gazed upon the beautiful sight before him, stroking his length from outside his coat. He knew her had broken her in.

Though thoroughly pleased with her master's ways, Dajex still felt empty. She wanted more then just these vines and she knew just who to get that extension from.

"Mar-Marluxia," she finally worded

"Yes, my pet," he asked still stroking his throbbing erection.

"This, ngh… isn't enough"

"What do you mean my little flower?"

"I'm a carnivore."

"Well, what does that signify?"

"Damn it you know what it means!"

"I know, but I want to hear you say it," he teased.

"I crave… ahhh…. m-meat…"

Marluxia smiled. She was so much more entertaining than Larxene.

"Then let me satisfy your craving," he promised her

He snapped his fingers, and the vines retracted. Dajex slumped to the ground, not being able to stand from the intense pleasure that she had received. Marluxia walked over to her exhausted form, smirking.

"You know, it's rude to lie in front of your superiors. Let me help you up."

He grabbed the roots of her hair and forcefully pulled her head up to his waist. He unzipped his coat, exposing his throbbing erection to her face. Dajex blushed when she noticed his size.

"There is no use in acting shy now. Go head, give into your craving."

Dajex complied, slowly letting her tongue flick against his head. Marluxia moaned in pleasure and gripped her hair tighter. Dajex soon realized that she had an opportunity to take control and used it to her advantage.

She shifted her body until she sat on her knees to give her more support. Boldly, she took her hands and gripped tightly against Marluxia's waist to allow her more access. She took him in further licking the underside of his shaft. Marluxia bucked his hips in approval, not realizing that he was letting himself be controlled by the Amalgam. She took him in deeper until his full length was in her mouth. At last she was able to get him back for the Elixir, though the situations were completely different.

She slowly sucked on his shaft flicking her tongue from time to time. Marluxia moaned her name, giving Dajex more incentive to please him further. She dug her nails into Marluxia's side, causing him to bleed as she sucked him harder. His hand limply fell from her head as he began to pump into her mouth. _"Damn she's good,"_ was all he could think. Time to time she would use her fangs to graze against his head, lightly nipping at the tip, causing him to groan. She felt his member pulsating; she knew he was close. In the final moments, she pushed away from him, grinning victoriously. He scowled at her, seeing that she had only faked her submission. She would learn not to cross him again.

Marluxia was on edge. He swiftly grabbed her waist as she tried to escape him and turned her over on her back. Dajex tried to fight against him but to no avail.

He forced their eyes to meet and stared her down. She distinguished the look of rage and lust in his eyes.

"You've left me unsatisfied, so I'm going to have to punish you," he stated, "You will learn never to cross your Master."

He pulled her lower half up to his mouth, teasing her with his breath. She whimpered. His tongue found its way to her entrance and took its first taste of her. She gasped.

_"It's sweet but salty too,"_ He thought

He lapped away at her like a dog drinking water. Dajex couldn't contain herself any longer. She had to say it, just once.

"Ma-Marluxia," she finally let out, bucking her hips closer to his mouth. She was close to the edge, and Marluxia started his punishment.

He took a few more tastes before he dropped her onto the soft grass that was beneath them. Dajex lay there, unsatisfied and panting.

"Now, you see how it is?"

"God…damn…you…," she managed to say.

"Well, seeing as my work is done here we should RTC," He stated putting on his coat, "Get dressed, we're leaving."

"Leaving," Dajex questioned "but what about…I mean you can't…"

Marluxia knelt down to her, half dressed and sweating. It was time to spring his trap.

"Can do whatever the hell I please. You obviously just see this as a game, and I'm not feeling playful. Unless…"

"Unless what," Dajex asked curiously.

"Unless, you beg me," Marluxia said with a smile.

Dajex pondered on the offer. The scales were tipping. She thought to herself: _"Raunchy wild animal sex or pride? Really sexy man who knows how to work a woman or instincts? Calling a man her master or… oh fuck it. I'm horny."_ She swallowed her pride.

"Marluxia," she stared to say.

"Yes, my little flower."

"I …want you… (_damn this is hard)_," she continued

"You want me to what?"

"Ugh, I can't say it," she blurted out.

"So, I guess we're done here," he said coldly and started to walk away.

"Marluxia, master, please."

"What," he asked, razing an eyebrow in interest.

"Please, do me," she begged, lowering her head in shame. He gazed upon her pitiful form. At last she had been disciplined.

"As you wish, my little flower."

He knelt down beside her and raised her chin. He kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip for entrance. She complied without hesitation and tasted the foreign object in her mouth. The kiss was heated and passionate. Dajex heard the sound of a zipper, and Marluxia sat completely naked in front of her. She pulled away from his lips studying his figure. He was broad but not heavy set. His biceps were strongly built from fighting with his scythe and his member, well let's not go there.

He pushed her down on her back, the soft grass tickling her skin. He placed his arms above her shoulders and loomed over her small body. Their eyes met, leaving Dajex in a trance. The Calypso worked his magic. He spread her legs apart to position himself, his member only mere inches away. Dajex braced herself of the pain to come. Though she was sure she wasn't a virgin in her past life, her Nobody form was new and untainted.

He let his lips meet with hers one last time before he entered. Marluxia prodded his way in, slowly pushing himself further and deeper inside her. Dajex's insides felt like they were on fire, and she begged him to slow the process. He unwillingly complied, letting her get adjusted with his size.

"Marluxia I'm sorry, it's just, I've never-,"

"Dajex it's alright. However, you should know I'm never this generous with the women I claim, but you've proven to be very formidable. A strong willed fighter is something we've needed in the Organization and you've also proven to me that you are terrible at faking pain."

Dajex noticed that he pushed himself fully inside her while he was talking. She blushed out of embarrassment. Damn his manipulative personality.

"Now let's make this worth my time," Marluxia whispered.

He pushed himself as far as he could into the Amalgam, causing her to yelp out of surprise. He forcefully began to pump in and out of her, showing no mercy to her cries. Marluxia had no intent in letting her be dominant in his own realm. He worked her to the edge, forcing himself in almost too deep. They both were sweating and panting, their hot bodies deeply connected. Dajex, not wanting to fully submit to the Assassin, finally caught the rhythm of his motions and wildly thrust against his actions. The two were in perfect sync, rocking their bodies together in flawless harmony. Though trying to hold herself back as long as she could, she felt her orgasm building, pushing her to her Limit. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clawing at his back fiercely. Marluxia groaned in pleasure at her actions and bit down on her shoulder, making her bleed. As he moved away, she pressed her lips against his, searching for his tongue. She loudly moaned into his mouth and she finally came. Waves of pleasure ran through her body.

Marluxia grinned as he felt her muscles tighten against his shaft, but he still wasn't satisfied with the Amalgam. He pulled out of her rapidly causing her body to slump limply on the ground. He looked onto her glazed eyes. He was satisfied with his new pet. Wanting to continue his taming, he grabbed her waist and pulled her up on all fours. She moaned his name happily, anticipating his next challenge. He pushed inside her from behind and rapidly slammed himself within her. She was unable to form words at this point and just hissed and growled in approval of his actions. He lowered his head to lick the small of her back, making her tense her entire body. Her arms locked and weakened, causing her top half to fall to the ground. Dajex screamed his name as she came once again. She knew that this wasn't the last time she was to go on a mission with him.

He worked inside her a few more time before he felt himself getting close. He pulled out of her and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her face to his dick. She understood what he wanted and wildly sucked on his cock. A few seconds later he came in her mouth, and Dajex swallowed all of his seed he spilled inside her.

Dajex had no more willpower to hold her own body up and lay back on the oh-so- familiar ground, panting and whining. Marluxia had worn himself down as well and sat next to her sweating. They had been at it for hours, and even a Nobody as strong as him would be on his Limit at that point. He turned to Dajex who had her eyes closed by this time. All she could do was breath, too tired to accomplish anything else. He gently stroked her cheek and lay down beside her. He pulled his jacket across the two of them and wrapped her in his arms. She forced her eyes open and nuzzled her head under his chin. He moved his head to lightly kiss her forehead and settled back into the original position. They resided together, regaining their stamina, until Marluxia broke the silence.

"Looks like that Elixir didn't do you any good," he mocked, "You're still as tired as ever."

"You say it as if that's my fault," she replied shifting away from him.

"Where do you think you're going," he asked.

"Our mission is complete, Marluxia. It's time to RTC."

He laughed at her.

"May I ask what's so funny," she questioned.

"Even after all that, you still managed to remain wild. Maybe I need to use other methods next time."

"You talk about this as if there will be a 'next time'," she hissed while redressing herself.

"You don't have to lie to me, Dajex. I have all the information on you I need. In time, you'll come," he challenged.

She zipped up her jacket and turned to him.

"Plant's stay stationary and animals roam freely, what makes you think I won't move to another area of interest," she said satisfied with her answer.

"Because," he began walking towards her, "plants are everywhere animals are."

The couple returned to the Castle's common area with Saix awaiting their arrival.

"What the hell took you two so long," he interrogated, "A heartless shouldn't be that hard to find."

"It had a cloaking device that caused it to disappear from sight. We had to track it down by sound alone," Marluxia lied.

"Rrrrr, well as long as you killed the damn thing, I'll have Roxas pick up the heart tomorrow," Saix said skeptically.

The two walked off into the hallway. Before the two went their separate ways, Marluxia firmly grabbed Dajex's waist. He pulled her into a quick kiss and whipered into her ear.

"You are my pet now," He whispered

"You honestly think that I'm going to stick with you, don't you? I'm just letting you know, Marluxia, my sex drive is way more then I think you can handle."

"Then maybe we should get a few others involved, I think that your admirer will be willing to fill your other desires."

"You are absolutely disgusting!"

"You are too."

"Fuck you, Marluxia,"

"You already have, but we can arrange that."

As he leaned in to kiss her again, Dajex raised her hand in defiance and slapped him. Her claws had grazed his skin, and blood flowed out of the scratches. Marluxia pulled away and laughed at her reaction. He never thought that she would actually wound him. She stormed off in a hissing fury and headed towards the showers, God knew she needed one.

In her blind rage, she accidentally bumped into Axel.

"Hey, Dajex how'd the mission go," e asked cheerily.

She fixed herself as to not carry any suspicious actions. The last thing she wanted was for word to get around that she has slept with Marluxia, especially since Larxene would have her head mounted on a wall for it.

"Oh, you know same old, same old," she replied calmly running her hands through her hair.

"Oh really, well the last time I checked heartless scratched not sucked," he teased noticing the massive hickey on her neck. Dajex blushed.

"Ok so it's like this, I fell down the stairs," She hastily replied

"And then he fell on top of you and you had wild pig sex for three hours," Axel continued laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you, Axel!" She screamed

"You mean Marluxia," He said and continued laughing.

Dajex blushed and turned her head away.

"Don't worry bout it, Dajex. It's not my business to spread," he assured her while catching his breath, "I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

"Oh, well if you wanna know the details, there were vines involved and he's huge," Dajex said to annoy him.

"Thank you for the unnecessary information," Axel said, trying not to gag.

"You're welcome, Axel," Dajex said smiling arrogantly.

They then turned and walked their separate ways. As Axel was about to turn the corner, he yelled back at the Amalgam.

"But come on now, Petals, he's fruitier then a produce market," he continued laughing.

Axel didn't show up for his mission the next day.


End file.
